Dream Come True
by pandabunnylucy
Summary: Rin gets a text from Len but isn't sure if it's a prank or not. 3 Jeez, i suck at summarizing... Found picture here:


**Hello readers of ! (^w^)/**

**This is my first fan fiction ever and i suck a writing and grammar so uh yeah...**

**Rate and Review please!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own vocaloids(sadly) or other licensed things mentioned in the story.**

* * *

Rin POV

**To: Rin Kagamine**

**From: Len Kagamine**

**Last question was will you go out with me?**

My heart stopped. Did my crush… just ask me out?

Let's rewind a bit first. This all started half a year ago, in science class. I started to take an interest in Len, but of course kept it a secret. I was working with one of my best friends Miki and I decided to talk to my friend Meiko, she was sitting at her table which oh so happened to be Len's table.

"Hi Meiko-"I started to say, but Meiko cut me off.

"Len likes you!" She blurted causing me to blush.

"Shut up! No I don't!" Len exclaimed with a pink tint in his cheeks.

I didn't know what to say or do so I maintained a poker face and slowly backed away making it seem as though I regret coming over there, but to tell you the truth, I was overjoyed. No one noticed though but I felt extremely cheerful and hyper the rest of the hour… okay, rest of the day…. fine, rest of the week!

Well anyways, later that week I summoned all my courage and decided to Facebook message him and man was it hard to be all casual about. I'm rather awkward in person or not. Well anyways that's when we started talking more and more. He started recommending anime's and manga's for me to read and made me play Maple story (which I still don't know how to play, even after he explained it a countless numbers of times).

Eventually he gave me his phone number making it easier to communicate with him since we could just text instead of depending on the internet. We texted almost every day/night and he was understanding of me not being able to text at night(my parents believe it'll make my eye sight bad). One night I snuck my phone in my room and he started asking me a bunch of questions. It started like this:

**To: Rin Kagamine**

**From: Len Kagamine**

**Heyy**

**To: Len Kagamine**

**From: Rin Kagamine**

**Hai hai! (^w^)/**

**To: Rin Kagamine**

**From: Len Kagamine**

**Can I ask 2 questions?**

_Maybe he'll ask me out_, I thought to myself with a giggle. Yeah right, cute and popular guy like Len asking out a weirdo like me, in what universe?

**To: Len Kagamine**

**From: Rin Kagamine**

**Sure, ask away**

**To: Rin Kagamine **

**From: Len Kagamine**

**What would happen if your parents found out that you snuck your phone in your room?**

What would happen? Hmmm, nothing too bad, they would only take it from me for…. I dunno… a week! It doesn't sound like much, I know, but my phone is basically my heart and soul!

**To: Len Kagamine**

**From: Rin Kagamine**

**I would die.**

**To: Rin Kagamine**

**From: Len Kagamine**

**._. ok….**

**To: Len Kagamine**

**From: Rin Kagamine**

**Lol xD**

Hmmm, I just realized that it sounded like my parents would kill me, better clarify…

**To: Rin Kagamine**

**From: Len Kagamine**

**As for my other question…**

**To: Len Kagamine**

**From: Rin Kagamine**

**Well, actually my parents would take my phone away…**

Oops, I interrupted him… do I continue talking or tell him to finish or…?

**To: Rin Kagamine**

**From: Len Kagamine**

**Icic**

**To: Len Kagamine**

**From: Rin Kagamine**

**Lol**

**Did I interrupt u? Sowwie :c**

**To: Rin Kagamine**

**From: Len Kagamine**

**Lol, its ok**

**To: Len Kagamine**

**From: Rin Kagamine**

**What was your other question?**

There was a long pause. _That's never good_, I thought to myself.

**To: Len Kagamine**

**From: Rin Kagamine**

**Hello?**

**To: Rin Kagamine **

**From: Len Kagamine**

**Last question was will you go out with me?**

I froze. Then started rolling around in my bed… and squished my pillow like a million times. I was about to reply 'Yes!' when I realized something:

_Wait a minute, Len is really popular and could be playing a prank on me. I bet he's with his friends laughing this very minute…_

**To: Len Kagamine**

**From: Rin Kagamine**

**… are you being serious?**

I lay in back and stared at my ceiling and the glow-in-the-dark star stickers I stuck on it years ago. Almost instantly, my phone buzzed. I took a deep breath and looked at the screen to see...

.

..

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

..

.

**To: Rin Kagamine**

**From: Len Kagamine**

**Yesh…. *is embarrassed***

****I immediately roll around in excitement. Actually... I rolled off the bed and fell on the floor, thank goodness for carpets!

**To: Len Kagamine**

**From: Rin Kagamine**

**Yes! (^/^)**

* * *

**Yeah, yeah, I know, I suck at endings =3=**

**Maybe I'll a sequel or something like that with a better ending... or let my laziness get the best of me and not.**

**Well anyways Rate and Review please!**

**Bye! (*w*)/**


End file.
